


A Training Job

by heyskylos



Series: Breeding Kennel [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Dogs, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyskylos/pseuds/heyskylos
Summary: Sarah contacts a kennel for a job interview as a dog trainer. Little does she know what the dogs actually need to be trained for.





	A Training Job

Sarah opened the front door of the kennel, took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and went inside. She hadn't been to that many job interviews, and they were always nerve-wrecking. Dreaming of a career related to animals, especially dogs, she felt that it was high time to start getting more work experience than just walking dogs. Working as a dog trainer part-time would be the perfect thing to do along with her studies.

This was a relatively new kennel as far as she knew, or at least she hadn't heard of it until stumbling upon a web page that was still under construction. There had been some short information, pictures of mostly large dogs, and contact information for job applications. She'd sent them an email, explaining her interest in working with dogs, and attached a CV with a photo, as requested. Someone had replied, and they'd settled a time for a job interview. It still wasn't at all clear to her what kind of a kennel it was. A breeding kennel for several dog breeds, a shelter, or a boarding kennel for dogs whose owners were travelling? Well, she would soon find out. The email had only said the work consisted of training the dogs. Training for what exactly, she didn't know yet, but she was prepared for anything.

She entered a small, nice-looking reception area. Muffled sounds of dogs barking in the distance came through a back door. Soon the door opened and a man came in. He looked middle-aged, tall, with a cap on his head.

Sarah also registered hearing the front door open behind her, but that was all she had time to do before a cloth was pressed against her face from behind, and everything went black.

*****

When she came to, her first reaction was blind panic at being unable to move. She was on all fours, hands and knees on the ground, but tied there so that she couldn't move them. A whimper left her throat. Something prevented her from opening her mouth properly, something like a piece of leather over her mouth with leather straps going behind her head. Her weight was resting on some kind of a padded stand, something that reminded her of a massage table, because there was a hole for her face. She could only see the floor. The position wasn't uncomfortable, the surface beneath her hands and knees soft, but the only thing she could think about was that she was naked. It filled her with terror, the thought of being held there against her will, having been drugged and then stripped. Would she be killed, raped?

"Hush now," a man's voice said. Then a hand patted her left butt cheek.

She could feel tears spilling from her eyes and dripping on the floor.

"I thought we could dispense the job interview. You've already been accepted. A perfect little bitch for our kennel."

The hand was now stroking her back, the man's voice sounding a little absent-minded. She could sense his gaze on her.

"I like brunettes, not that it really matters what I like personally. I think the viewers might like blondes more, but physically you're perfect. Petite, small waist, but still nice and curvy from behind. Lovely pussy."

Despite her fear, the last words caused a physical reaction against her will, a reflex to clench her muscles there. It was horrible, knowing that the man was watching. Her legs were spread quite wide apart, and she knew everything was on display.

"I like big pussy lips. They get all nice and puffy from having been worked hard. More surface for those tongues to lick. Thanks for having shaved, though. Saves us the trouble. It's more aesthetic to watch them lick smooth skin, you know."

She was horrified, tears blurring her vision now. She whimpered louder in fear, but a sharp slap on her ass made her stop.

"Quiet! None of that. Only sexy moans from now on. We need a well-behaved bitch."

She could hear the man moving.

"I know you can't see, but we have the boys in cages around the room. They're all excited to meet you. We're gonna let them loose one by one so there's no fighting over who's first."

Now that she focused on her surroundings, she could hear dogs: panting, moving around, sniffing, although no barking at the moment. A terrible thought was forming at the back of her mind, but she didn't want to think about it. Being naked on display, being called a bitch, dogs that would be let loose...

"Now, I'm gonna loosen your muzzle for just a minute so I can put a straw between your lips and you can drink. I don't want to hear a word from you, and you'd better drink, because you're not getting any more water before we're done here. And this is a long session."

She couldn't understand all that the man was saying, but as the muzzle was loosened, she was too afraid to provoke him by talking. She took the straw between her lips and drank water to her fill.

"Good girl,” the man said and quickly tightened the muzzle again. ”The drug made you pee, but we cleaned that up, so that's taken care of. If you need to go again, though, just do it. I'm sure it will be cleaned up again," the man said laughing.

"Okay, here we go. The first one's a large English Pointer, just so you know. Our boys are all pretty big. I'm sure you've gathered by now that we're a breeding kennel. A special one. We have only males here, and they all need to be trained to be good breeders. We needed a good bitch that they can breed, to empty their balls regularly."

Sarah was going to get raped by _dogs_. A strong shudder went through her, of horror and revulsion. She wanted to close her legs so badly, but it was impossible. Now she finally realized that the thing she was lying on was meant to be a breeding stand.

A metallic sound signaled the opening of a cage, and she could hear dog's nails scraping against the floor, the dog clearly running towards her. A wet nose and soft fur brushed against her naked thighs and ass, and then she felt it. A warm wet tongue sliding over her pussy. It made her moan in protest, but then she remembered the threat and didn't make any more noise.

The tongue started lapping fast. She could hear a wet slobbering sound, the sound of a dog licking. She would have never associated the familiar sound with being licked _there_. The tongue lapped over her pussy lips again and again, pushing between them, now licking over her clit, then straying to her ass to lick the puckered opening there.

She was being licked by a dog, and it was horrifying, but she couldn't deny how good the warm tongue felt. The dog was licking her with interest, but all over the place. Every time it was licking a spot that felt good, it soon moved elsewhere. Obviously it didn't understand or care about bringing her pleasure, it was only acting by instinct, the scent of a pussy filling its nose.

To her shame she felt arousal gather in her lower stomach, felt herself starting to produce slick moisture. It was dripping out of her, but being lapped up by the dog.

All she could concentrate on was her heart's pounding and the hot, heavy sensation in her pussy.

After a while she felt a hand pat her lower back.

"Up, boy!"

In an instant the dog was jumping on her back. She felt its short fur and warm body on her back, front legs scrabbling hold of her sides as well as the breeding stand. The dog was jabbing its hips against her, and she felt something poke against her pussy: the dog's cock.

She wanted to cry, or just die and be released from the shame of being raped by a dog.

After a few more aimless thrusts it slid in. The dog's cock was inside her now. Right away the dog started a rigorous pounding, pushing as close to her as possible and thrusting with his hips faster than she could have imagined.

She willed herself to be silent. The cock was relentless inside her, rubbing against her inner walls and growing fast. She'd never seen dogs mating, she only knew that they stuck together afterwards because of the male dog's knot.

It didn't take long. Soon the dog stopped its movement, panting wildly on top of her. The dog was coming, she could feel it and there was so much of it that it started dripping out of her. The cock had swelled and grown, but there was nothing inside her that would make it impossible to pull out, and the dog pulled it's hips back and jumped down. The cock slid out with a wet noise, liquid splattering over her thighs and on the floor.

"Oh, didn't stick. That's okay, it's better if they all don't, so the bitch doesn't tire out. But I'll help them if they don't push deep enough."

"That's the first load in. Good boy," the man said to the dog. "Gave your bitch some come, didn't you?"

The dog was panting and then started licking her again.

"Okay, that's enough. Leave some for the next one."

Oh the shame, the shame. She closed her eyes as she felt her pussy squeeze out a thick drop of slick and dog come.

"A German Shepherd," the man said. "We have many of those."

Another dog came to her, immediately licking all the fluid that was spread on her pussy and thighs. Then it pushed its snout tight against her pussy and licked, so enthusiastic that it was pushing its snout against her hard, working its tongue in short jabs to collect all the taste, eating her out. Really trying to get in there.

It felt heavenly, and for the life of her she couldn't stop the faint noises of pleasure leaving her, muffled by the muzzle.

It was horrifying to admit, but when she felt the dog jump on her, she was excited. She wanted it, wanted the German Shepherd to fuck her.

The dog found the angle and pushed in. It was larger than the previous, thicker and swelling fast. This one took longer at it, too. Thrusting maybe a bit slower, but still fervently. Something started growing just inside her pussy. The knot, it had to be. She was scared. Would it fit? How painful would it be?

The knot swelled, sealing them together. Her eyes widened in shock. It was like a plug, so nothing leaked out now.

"He knotted you good, didn't he? It takes some time, so just relax and enjoy."

Sarah was staring at the floor, her eyes going hazy now. Suddenly she realized that the black dot on the floor was a camera lens. Pointed at her face. Everything the man had said about viewers now made sense: she was being filmed. All of it, with cameras probably pointed in all the right places.

She was being filmed, a bitch being bred by a pack of dogs.

She closed her eyes, feeling the knot stretch her deliciously, creating a wonderful pressure inside her and pressing against her g-spot. Copious amounts of come was being pumped inside her.

"Yeah, cream her good, boy," the man said to the dog before addressing Sarah. "His balls are moving, pushing all that cream into you."

Eventually the dog started moving restlessly, pulling a little. She could hear the wet sounds of some fluid escaping. The dog pulled, and gradually the knot started to leave her pussy, emerging slowly and stretching her opening wide. The sensation was so mind-blowingly good that she was screaming into the gag. The knot popped out. It felt almost like an orgasm, and she knew that if only she had been able to touch her clit, she would have come explosively.

The swollen cock slid out, slapping against her skin.

Sarah was panting, trying to get enough air through the small holes in the muzzle, and shaken by the whole experience.

"What a good boy. I'm gonna show you what he looks like. Come on, boy. Over there. Lie down. Down," the man commanded.

The dog lay down on the floor below her head so she could see it. It was a typical German Shepherd, a large one. The man pushed so that the dog lay fully on its back, belly up. Its cock looked enormous compared to what she knew dog cocks to look like in their normal state. It was filled with blood so that it was red, veins visible. The head was narrower than a human's, not flared. The knot on the base was like a tennis ball. It was insane that it had just been inside her. Almost unconsciously she pressed her stomach tight against the stand and pushed her ass up slightly, tilting it.

"Oh, looks like the bitch is already craving for more. Don't worry, we have lots more coming. We need to train them all to be good at breeding."

"Come on. A black Lab."

The next dog skipped licking her and immediately jumped on her back, thrusting until its dog cock slid into a warm tight channel, a human vagina. It thrust fast, making a continuous whining noise until it came, the knot tying them together. A flood of hot semen was pouring into her, the dog trying its hardest to impregnate her.

She was so aroused and on edge that she felt like she was losing her mind. Sighing and almost mewling in pleasure, she clenched her pussy around the dog's knot again and again. After some time the cock pulled out, a rush of her juices and come flowing from her. She was so desperate that when the dog started licking her fast with a slick noise, she could feel the orgasm starting to gather. It was useless trying to prevent it, and she didn't want to anyway, chasing the pleasure. As the dog's tongue touched her clit, she came hard, moaning into the muzzle and her whole body shuddering.

It felt like it started deep inside her, and the peak lasted for a long time. It was the most satisfying orgasm she could remember having during the five or so years that she'd been sexually active with men.

The tongue felt too sensitive on her clit now, but thankfully the dog was pulled away.

"That's enough, well done boy. Fucked your bitch and made her come. She was so horny for you."

"I think the Husky should be next. He's so fucking dumb he doesn't understand the joy of lapping up all that pussy juice. He just wants to stick his dick in there and fill the bitch with his come," the man said laughing. "I know that pretty little clit of yours can be all sensitive now, we'll let it get some rest. Gotta treat our bitch good."

The man was right, because soon a weight of soft fur jumped on her back, pushed its cock in and started humping. There was so much dog come in her, so much of her own slick flowing out, that the noise was now completely lewd and obscene. A continuous wet slapping sound echoing in her ears. The dog's cock slipped out once because it was so excited, before it managed to push back in and continue fucking.

It felt good, filling her and moving inside her sated pussy. When the cock released its come and pulled out of her immediately, she felt slightly disappointed. She'd already learnt that the best part was when she was plugged up, all that warm doggy come being pumped inside her, and then the ecstatic sensation of the knot pulling out. But there was always the next dog.

The next one went straight to her pussy, and she realized that she hadn't listened when the man had mentioned the breed, she was now in such a lust-filled haze. The dog spent a long time lapping up all the fluids she'd produced and the previous dogs had left behind.

Suddenly the tongue left her, and the next thing she knew was that the dog was told to lie down in front of her.

"I just want to show you his balls before he breeds you. Look at them, aren't they big? All ready to empty inside you."

The dog's balls indeed looked massive, not that she had ever thought about the size of dogs' balls before. Its cock didn't look large yet, the red tip peeking out of the sheath, but she knew it would grow rapidly as soon as it would be inside her pussy. It was her warm and tight pussy that made the dogs' cocks swell and release their semen.

She groaned hard when the dog gave her a few more licks and then jumped, entering her and pistoning its hips fast.

"I'm gonna help him and make sure he knots, hold him down. We want to make sure there's time for every last drop of come to pump inside you."

The dog knotted and she moaned in ecstasy.

"That looks so gorgeous, the knot buried in you and just a little bit of it peeking from between your lips."

The knot moved, rubbing against her inner walls. It felt like the man was moving the dogs hips, making it grind against her.

"If I take your muzzle off, do you think you know how to be a good bitch?" the man asked. "No biting or barking. Only moaning from how good the stud dogs are making you feel. If you misbehave, it's going to get painful and you'll get the muzzle back."

She moaned in an agreeing way. She didn't know what good would come out of her provoking the man, and anyway she was in such a heightened state of arousal that she just wanted this to continue and never end.

The muzzle was released and the man pulled it off, the mouthpiece now wet with her drool. It was a relief to breathe freely, even though she was embarrassed that now the camera could capture her face entirely.

The camera was forgotten soon, though, as the amazing sensation of the knot inside her was more important. The dog lay on top of her for a long time. She luxuriated in it, moaning and whining like she was completely insatiable. When the dog's knot started to slowly pull away, she was moaning loudly, distantly aware of how depraved she sounded like but unable to stop. When the knot popped out with a distinct 'plop' sound, the shaft still inside her, she screamed and squeezed her pussy hard around the cock. It really was an orgasm, just a different kind that didn't involve her clit. She was moaning with every breath, her pussy clenching uncontrollably and releasing a stream of juices.

"Fuck, yes," the man said. "I knew we made a good choice. She's a bitch in heat. Can't get enough of doggy cock."

A warm tongue was carefully licking her slick thighs and she let out a satisfied sound.

"I gotta clean the cameras, there's so much come everywhere. Can you give her something to suck in the meantime? She's so greedy."

The man was obviously talking to his partner. Soon the dog that had been fucking and licking her was brought in front of her. She could see a man's hand grab the base of the large spent cock hanging between the dog's legs. The cock was pointed towards her face, the angle a bit awkward, but she knew what she was expected to do.

Brushing all rational thought aside, she just went with what her body wanted and opened her mouth, taking the almost purple-colored cock in. A salty and musky animal taste hit her, and she sucked ravenously. The cock was covered in her own juices as well as semen. She sucked, giving little moans of delight non-stop. It was so good, and so thrilling to know it had just been inside her. The dog was trying to pull away now, so maybe the sensation was too much, but the man was holding tight. It was almost a shame the dog had already come, because she was wondering what it would be like to get all of it in her mouth. The cock was finally pulled away, though, and she tried to chase it with her lips.

"Patience, bitch," the familiar male voice said. "Maybe you'll get something to suck later. Today it's all about breeding. All the dogs need practice in breeding a bitch."

It continued, one dog after another. Everything was blurring into repeating sensations of being licked and filled. Some dogs needed a little encouragement to jump on her back, while one was so enthusiastic that it was whining and trying to jump all over her, before it was guided to mount her from the back. Some dogs knotted inside her, some didn't. The ones who did sometimes stayed on her back, but some jumped off while still knotted so that they were ass to ass.

There was nearly a continuous stream of juices dripping out of her now, at least whenever there wasn't a knot plugging her up. When the knots popped out, a rush of come followed. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, stimulated all the time. It was bordering on getting sore, but the sensations were so good that she didn't want it to stop.

From the occasional human grunting and sounds of flesh on flesh, she knew the men were masturbating.

The dogs were larger now. Rottweilers, then Mastiffs, stretching her pussy both painfully and wonderfully.

"In the future we could spray some scent of a female dog in heat over your pussy. The dogs already know you're a bitch to be filled, but that scent would just drive them nuts."

She moaned in response, pushing her hips back against a Mastiff knotting her, grinding back as much as she could. The knot left her, then the entire cock, slapping against her pussy and dripping fluid. The dog stayed on her back, panting.

"Oh, that's a nice image. Stay there for a while, boy. Big fat cock resting against the drenched pussy, both still twitching."

She was almost mindless from lust, her mouth open and tongue lolling out, probably looking completely depraved. When the dog finally jumped off and it started licking her excitedly, her eyes almost rolled back.

She was coming again, dripping straight on the dog's warm tongue.

"I think it's time for the Great Dane."

Oh God. She was going to be split in two.

"This one's a good breeder," the man said. "A black and white big guy. His cock grows huge when it's buried inside you, really precise thrusts, and it takes a long time before he's done fucking and shoots his load."

She had been mating with dogs probably for hours and hours now, but this felt like it was going to be the highlight.

The dog went to her pussy and licked her for a while, its enormous tongue licking all the way from her clit to her ass crack.

When it jumped on her back and she felt the first poke, her heart was hammering. She forced herself to relax, and the cock plunged in with a wet, squelching sound.

The dog started a rhythmic thrusting, the cock swelling fast, growing larger than any that had been inside her so far. She had never been so impossibly full before, the thick length stretching her channel. It was moving relentlessly inside her, back and forth, making such a filthy wet sound.

It was like nothing existed except the massive cock inside her. She was being totally impaled by it, dominated by the enormous dog on her back.

When the knot reached its full size, she was shouting herself hoarse, not exactly from pain but from the shocking pleasure of it. The cock started shooting come straight to her womb. It felt like it would never end, and she was moaning with constant ah ah ah sounds. Every time she thought it was over, another spurt would be released. She knew there was a deliriously ecstatic look on her face. The dog changed its position and she was seeing stars, more semen being released and the knot tugging wonderfully. It took a long time for the swelling to ease enough, maybe because the knot was so large. When the Great Dane started to pull away, streams of fluid escaping and pouring onto the floor, she orgasmed once again and passed out, everything finally too much.

*****

For the second time she regained her senses while being tied to a breeding bench. It didn't seem like much time had passed. She could feel human hands touching the globes of her ass.

"You're so wet. Come everywhere. You did good, bitch, really good. You're going to be such a good girl for us."

To her shock she felt something poke her drenched and heated pussy.

"I know that human cock doesn't satisfy you anymore, but I just gotta..." the man said and gasped as he pushed. A hard length slid inside her.

It was true that the cock didn't compare to the dogs', especially the Great Dane's. There was no mindless thrusting caused by animal instinct. She realized how much she'd enjoyed being just a bitch for the dogs to breed. It didn't feel like she was Sarah anymore, she was just a bitch. But there was still something arousing about the man being unable to resist a pussy completely wrecked by dog cocks and filled with dog semen.

"Unh, so good," the man said bottoming out and grinding his hips against her ass. "Maybe I should have made this quality check before the dogs, but I like this better, adding my human load to all the warm doggy come inside you."

The man started fucking with hard, short thrusts, his cock making a squelching sound.

"Gotta give you a pill after, though," he said panting. "You belong to the dogs now, only they can try to get you pregnant."

"I can feel how wet you are, fuck," the man said, gripping her hips hard, his hips slapping against her. "Such a good bitch, oh fuck, ohhhh!"

The man slammed his hips against her and came, the cock twitching inside her and spurting its come to mix with the dogs'.

"Shit," the man said and pulled out. "God, I love to get the sloppy seconds of a good bitch. Well, not exactly seconds. I didn't even count how many dogs you took."

"We're gonna have so much fun with you," the man said while stroking and scratching her back. "You'll have lots of duties. The dogs need be trained regularly in breeding, and you also need to suck them so they can empty their balls in that way, too. You're gonna take care of them every day. We have some special clothes for you, jeans that leave your pussy area bare so the dogs can lick you and mate with you whenever they want. And we have some male puppies and youngsters. We need to introduce them to pussy."

She gave a soft mewl. It sounded so amazing that even though her pussy was tired, it tried to clench in vain around a cock that was missing.

"For now we've set up a real nice cage for you. There's a friend for you there, an old Golden Retriever who's too old to mate, but who's just obsessed with licking pussy. He'll take good care of you, clean you up and lull you to sleep."

She wished she had a tail to wag and show her happiness. She just couldn't wait for the next time she would be bred.


End file.
